A Love Story
by kataangersunite14
Summary: Katara is very upset and hadn't smiled since her mother died.That was until she met the new guy Aang.Follow Katara in a journey filled with love and pain to find a happy ending.KATAANG and some other ships. :)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or any type of music in the story hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The sun rays from the early morning sun shone through the curtains of the young sixteen year olds room making her groan and roll over. It was just another monday of getting up,going to school,getting bullied for being a so-called geek then coming home to cry herself to sleep. Since her mother died all she did was read or sing. Reading brought her to a world, away from all the pain and hurt she had been feeling. She sang because it just felt right, like her mother was there singing with her.

Katara sighed and sat up in bed. She looked around her room with blurry eyes until she finally came across the faint outline of her navy blue glasses. She reached over knocking play on her iPod by accident making music blast through the speakers.

_'Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard,Their shadows searching in the night,Street lights people,Living just to find emotion,Hiding somewhere in the night!'_

As soon as she found her glasses she quickly hit the stop button before her brother barged in to the room complaining about being awake this early in the morning. She pulled back the covers and hopped out of the warmth of her bed and into the cold October air. She then stumbled over to her closet on the other side of her large blue room and opened the wooden door.

She then pulled out a colourful t-shirt,A purple tu-tu and blue tights with pianos on them, finishing of her outfit with dark blue high. After putting on the outfit she tied her waist long chocolate-brown hair in a ponytail, grabbed her guitar that was resting in its black leather guitar case and ran downstairs to get some breakfast.

Once downstairs she got her brown messenger bag and walked into the kitchen grabbing an apple off the counter "Morning sweetheart" Her father greeted "Morning Dad" She was never this cheery but she felt something good was going to happen today she just knew it."Morning Dad,Sis" Her older brother Sokka grumbled."Morning to you too" She replied sarcastically. He just murmured something under his breath.

Soon enough it was time to leave. The two Waters sibling's picked up their stuff and walked out of the door of their small house and slowly glided over to the bus ten minutes later the big yellow bus rolled up and stopped about two feet away from them. The doors opened with a squeak allowing the two siblings to get onto the yellow transport device and sat down on the leather seats. Katara sat next to her best friend Toph whilst Sokka sat behind Katara next to his girlfriend Suki also Katara's best friend.

"Hey 'Tara guess what Azula's not in today!" Suki cheered from behind the tan skinned girl "Really that's good now only mild bullying from On Ji" She said, her voice tinted with fake enthusiasim. Sokka sighed he knew his sister was stubborn there was no way of making her smile anymore."So see any guys you like then?" Toph asked "no" She replied "Come onnn!" Toph whined "You never talk anymore" "I just don't feel like it" she shrugged plugging in her earphones and pressing play on her ipod almost immediately Evanesence, Going under blasted through her light blue ear buds making her head fill with the musical instruments used to create the peice.

She went through a whole playlist when she eventually reached Wolfbat High. Kids piled off the bus and flooded into the school. The four teens went there separate ways and wandered off to different locations. Katara wandered aimlessly through the crowded halls until she came to an empty corridor which held her locker. She twisted in the combination and started filling the small space with her books.

She managed to put about two books into her locker before her door slammed closed almost crushing her hand."Hello Katara how are you today?" On ji asked whilst pouting obviously she was not interested and was trying to strike up conversation before pulmanting the poor girl."Leave me alone" the blue eyed girl grumbled "Really?" On ji smirked "and what are you gonna do about it huh?" Katara just remained silent."Ha thought so hand over the glasses four eyes" She reluctantly handed over the blue lenses but regretted it as soon as she heard the sound of shattering glass. When she heard the sound of fading footsteps she cursed inwardly and bent down only to find her glasses completely crushed "Great" she sighed.

The sixteen year old started walking around trying to find someone she knew when she suddenly to bumped into something hard and fell on her butt._'If i bumped into a brick wall i would never live it down'_She thought to herself."oh my...are you ok?" asked a deep voice " i sorry i kinda broke my glasses so i can't see as well" "oh looks like you could use some help names Aang by the way" he grinned "I'm Katara" "So how did you break your glasses?" he asked curiously "On ji sorta crushed them" "aaa that is my step sisters best friend" " your step sister?" "Azula" as soon as she heard the name she turned on her heel and ran as well as she could without being able to see. Whilst she was running through the crowded halls she heard a faint "WAIT!" from behind but she still ran, she just had to get out of there.

* * *

Katara let the fresh air blow through her chocolate-brown hair as she stroked casual notes on her guitar. She had gotten outside eairler and had found her spare glasses in her bag. She then sat down under her favorite tree to enjoy some calming music before getting another round of bullying. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't even realise that she had started to play an actual song.

_When I was younger, I saw, my daddy cry, and curse at the wind he broke his own heart and i watched as he tried to re-assemble it and my momma swore that she would never let herself forget and that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love if it does not ._

_well you are the only exception,you are the only are the only exception,you are the only exception,you are the only exception._

_Maybe i know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts and we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face and I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable difference and up until now i had sworn myself that I'm content with loneliness because none of it was never worth the risk._

_But you are the only exception,you are the only exception,you are the only exception,you are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality but i can't let go off what's in front of me here I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up leave me with somekind of __proof it's not a dream._

_oooooooooooooooooooooh_

_You are the only exception,you are the only exception,you are the only exception,you are the only exception_

_you are the only exception,you are the only exception,you are the only exception,you are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believing Oh and I'm on my way to believing._

She finished the tune with a soft stroke on the strings of the acoustic guitar when all of a sudden she heard clapping. She snapped her head up from the neck of her guitar to a boy wearing sunglasses that was standing over her. He had shaggy black hair and really pale skin it was practically white. She arched an eyebrow at him "Oh right you said you couldn't see errrm I'm Aang from a few minutes ago I liked your song bu the the anyone special?" he asked with a smug smile gracing his pink lips."Why do you care?" She grumbled "not sure" he breathed plopping down next to her.

"Why did you run off earlier?" "are you like Azula?" his eyes widened "W-What do you mean?" he stuttered "Are you a bully?" "no I don't think I me try how does this sound?" he cleared his throat "Hey there pretty woman I'm gonna bully ya now a ha ha" He mocked using a Elvis Presley. She just stared at him before bursting out lauging. He grinned, happy he made her laugh. Her laughter soon died down as the bell rang signalling them to go to class."Welp let's go. What do you have?" Aang asked "Music" "really?me too" She knew something good was going to happen today._'and i was right'_She sang in her head.

**AN: Sorry that i keep re-writing it. It keeps missing out words and that oh and sorry if it does it again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Avatar or any music/songs in any of my stories and if i do i will tell you.i thought i should say now incase i forget which i already did so chapter yay!Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

They arrived in a room filled with musical instruments and sat next to began to chat about normal things in everyday life not even noticing all the girls practically drawling all over Aang. He had taken of his glasses to reveal his beautiful stormy grey eyes,she could just stare at them all day but there was something,something deep inside his eyes like they were hiding a dark secret. what was it?

She was brought out of her thoughts by her music teacher walking into the classroom."Good morning class today we will be focusing on duets now let us a have an demonstration..." he said as his eyes scanned the crowd for two victims._'Not me,Not me,Not me!'_Katara screamed inside her head."Katara and our new student Aang" insisted as he clapped his hands. Katara glanced at Aang who just smiled reassuringly. They both got up to stand in front of the class where the microphones. She a deep breath then began as soon as he started the tune on the grand piano not to far from where they were standing.

_K:Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,i could really use a wish right now,wish right now,wish right now. can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,i could really use a wish right now,wish right now,a wish right now._

_A:Yeah i could use a dream or a genie or a wish,so go back to a place much simpler than this,cause after all partying and the smashing and crashing and all the glitz and the glam and the pandemonium and all the madness there comes a time when you fade to the blackness and when you're staring at that phone in your lap and you hopin but them people call you that's just how the story unfolds you get another hand soon after you fold and when your plans unravel in the sand what would you wish for if you had one airplane,airplane sorry I'm late I'm on my way so don't close that I don't make that then I switch my flight then I'll be right back at it by the end of the night._

_K:can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are light shooting stars?,i could really use a wish right now, wish right now,wish right we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?i could really use a wish right now, wish right now,wish right now._

_A:Yeah someone take me back to the days before this was a job before i got it ever mattered what i had in my when i was trying to get a tip on the subway and back when i was rapping for the hell of it but nowadays we rapping the state realevent.I'm guessing that if we can make wishes outta airplanes then maybe oh maybe we'd go back to the the politics that we call the rap game and back when nobody listened to my mix tape and back when i tried to cover up my this is Decatur,what's can i get a wish to end the politics and get back to the music that started this...So here i stand and then again i sink I'm hopin we can make some wishes outta airplanes._

_K:Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?I could really use a wish right now,a wish right now, a wish right we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars?I could really use a wish right now,a wish right now,a wish right now._

_Both:i could really use a wish right now,I could really use a wish right now,Like shooting stars,I could really use a wish right now,A wish, wish right now._

They both breathed out as the other students just **s**at in awe. Next the room echoed with applause as the two teenagers sat down in embarrassment from getting such praise mostly from the boy's because the girls were too busy glaring at the blue-eyed girl."Very well you two that was amazing!" Praised "Ok,so the reason we had that wonderful performance.." While praising them Katara sank lower in the plastic chair she was currently seated in."we are going to have a singing competion it is a duet performance so i have gave you all and Haru,Jet and Azula,Katara and Aang.." Whilst the old teacher continued on Aang and Katara both sighed with relief "What i'm soo good looking that you want to be around me more?" Aang chuckled "noo i just usually get paired with someone who makes me do all of the did you sigh with relief?" "Oh those crazy fangirls have been following me since i got here this your not a fangirl are you?" he asked leaning closer to her tan face and poking it

"No" she said slapping his hand away."I prefere to get to know a guy before i go crazy about them..."_'Liar!'_A voice said in her head "It doesn't matter i never really get noticed.I have about three friends in the whole school. Toph ,Suki and my brother Sokka." "hmm really well you would be lieing then" he said putting his arm around her shoulders "What?" she giggled " you have four friends me,and those other three." he explained "really?" "yeah" "well eat lunch with us then" "Sure" he smiled."Hey tomorrw do you want to come over and practice?" "yeah sure".As the conversation ended the bell rang telling them to head to the next class "what do you have now?" "art" "cool me too" "That is just creepy" "i know" Katara giggled earning herself about 5,000 deaf glares.

They walked through the halls full of students and the ones that seemed as if it was a ghost town. They finally got through the last crowd of students and entered a large room that smelled like paint and clay probably because it was the art room.

They walked to the very back of the classroom where there was a table near the window,they sat next to eat other on the small stools and took out their sketch books along with their pencils and other instruments that they would need."Alright class i'm giving you a free day draw what you would like and make it good i'm still grading you on these!" stated as he walked into the class and sat down at his desk. Once he finished explaing the work there was a sudden developing in the noise levels,the sound of pencils gliding across paper and rubbers erasing the mistakes to fix the pieces of art the students were producing.

When the lesson had almost finished Katara glanced at Aang feeling his gaze on her but as she turned he must have looked away because he seemed to be focused on the task at hand. That didn't stop her from glancing at his work but she soon wished she'd looked sooner he had drawn a portrait of face. She was practically glowing with her hair flowing around her body and she had a beautiful smile gracing her lips.

She gently leaned over and kissed his cheek after she pulled back she whispered "It's beautiful" in his ear causing him to shiver and try to cover up the bush spreading it's way up his neck."thanks" he shakily responded while Katara perfected her picture,it was of her mother who had died when she was eight in a hit and run acceident."i like yours too" Aang said after a while "who is it?" "My mom she was killed when i was eight" she responded "i'm sorry" he said placing a hand on her shoulder "It's ok" "i never met my parents they had to give me up when i was born probably because they were so poor" "Wow Aang.I sit here moping about not having a mother and you never had parents i'm so sorry" "it's fine i guess if i had been with them i would have never came here and met you" he replied. She sat there blushing Aang thought he heard a mumbled reply like "thanks" but it was really quiet. They spent the rest of the fifteen minutes in silence,once the bell had gone they went there separate ways still thinking about how weird the other was but a good weird.

Lunch soon arrived and Katara sat alone at her usual lunch table in the crowded cafeteria waiting for the reast of her friends. Her thoughts drifted especially to the strange boy she had met this morning,his big goofy grin,the way his grey eyes sparkled with kindness but also hid something. He made her knees weak she did not understand it._'Maybe you like him'_a voice said deep inside her mind "maybe..." she mumbled to no one in perticular.

She was so deep in thought about the mysterious boy that she had not realised that her two best friends had walked up to her "Is she...?" asked a shocked Suki. Toph only nodded, they both squealed and hugged the poor girl until she couldn't breath."Whats with you two?" the young blue eyed girl asked "Whats up with us?Whats up with you,you're smiling!" Toph exclaimed finally releasing her breathless friend "i just had a good day well apart from the first part but the rest was good" She said humbly."What happened we need details!" "You'll find out soon enough" she reassured "Aww come on katara!" Katara just chuckled at her friends being so desperate."Hey Kat these the friends you were telling me about?" asked a deep voice as they sat next to Katara."Oh hey Aang meet Toph.." She introduced gesturing to the girl that was situated across from them. She had jet black hair falling to aroung her shoulders and her eyes were a very light green."And Suki" she said pointing to a girl with brown hair that fell to just below her ears and deep brown eyes."Hey" he greeted "Hi" they sighed dreamily. She just rolled her blue eyes at her friends. She did think that Aang was cute but she knew how to keep it in.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a unfamiliar voice sounded from beside their round table "Hello ladies,bro why are you hanging out with these losers?" "their not losers Zuko" "of course not well i was just wondering since you do not have any lunch if you would like some of mine?" It was true that Aang had nothing to eat._'weird'_Katara thought little did she know that her friends were thinking the same."I'm not hungry" Aang growled "oh i get it you want something with a much more sweet i also like that taste" "If i go with you,you leave them alone got it!" he hissed as he stood up to reach the gold eyes of the boy talking to them "good boy later ladies!" Zuko called as he got dragged Aang away. He simply waved with a sad smile which Katara returned."What was that about?" asked her brother "We have no idea" answered his girlfriend after receiving a peck on the lips."Hey Katara you seem sad" "I'm i'm always sad." "awww leave her alone Sokka she probably misses her boyfriend Aang" Toph teased."He is not my boyfriend" "ok ok calm down" Toph insisted putting her pale hands up in defense. Katara grumbled in response then continued to play with what was supposed to be 'meatloaf'.

* * *

Katara didn't see her new friend for the rest of the day whatever Zuko gave him must have caused him to go home. She once again was brought out of her thoughts by the final bell rang much to Katara's relief and she headed out of the small classroom and was,as always caught in the crowd of students trying to get out of the 'prison' as fast as they could. She always hated school,not the lessons they were fine it was in between classes where all the bullying took place. She was a very strong girl who never cried,she believed that she had cried out all of her tears when her mother died.

Again she was so lost in her thoughts she had only at that moment realised she was seated on the bus next to Toph with her brother next to Suki. She shook her head clearing her mind and again plugged in her earphones to her iPod playing songs from her favorite movie Rock of ages. The music blasted through her earphones people in the bus could her but she didn't care they were too loud to notice enough. Her favorite song came on it was Jukebox hero/I love rock n roll blasted through her head as she remembered the scene from the movie. Drew had just met Sherrie and got her a job at the Bourbon room since her suitcase was stolen. In the scene they had made the amazing mash-up. Whilst in the store they played jukebox hero but elsewhere Lonny and Paul were singing I love rock n roll. She smiled if only that had happened to her without all the heartbreak it would be amazing.

After a 20 minute bus ride the yellow machine came to the bus stop outside her house. She and her brother tiredly walked to their own house and headed for their rooms. She plopped down on her bed and stared at her white ceiling as thoughts clouded her mind again she growled in frustration. She had never had thoughts to burden her. She made a decision and changed into a pink floral print dress that went below the knees also putting on small grey boots. She took her hair down letting it flow freely down her small back as it came to rest around her waist. She then got a cardigan and climbed slowly from her window headed straight for the woods that were separated from her house by a fence.

She walked for a while until she came to a small lake. She didn't understand why but she always found peace when near water. She gently kneeled down and touched the surface of the water it instantly relaxed her. She let out a yelp when she heard a twig snap behind her. She turned as she stood and found a cream furred wolf with an arrow gracing from it's tail to it's forehead."Hey if you don't hurt me i won't hurt you" she said trying to stay calm but obviously failing. The wolf pounced at her causing her to fall into the lake with a scream.

She resurfaced moments later still holding her glasses to her head she had lost one pair today she wasn't going to lose another. The wolf waded into the water and began to paddle towards her. When it was nose-nose with her it began licking her face causing her to laugh."I'll take that as an invitation that you want to be friends" It licked her again "Ok i'll name you Appa" she told him scratching behind his ears. They both walked out of the lake and sat together on the shore to dry off. They sat for a while Katara took in her surroundings the woods were full of trees obviously and had that smell of bark and leaves.

They finally were dry enough to go home so they started heading in the direction of where Katara came. They walked in a comfortable silence when all of a sudden Katara was shoved roughly into a nearby tree."Look girls it's Katara the Loner!" snarled a voice. She opened her ocean graced eyes to see Zuko,On Ji and Azula standing in front of her."She will make a good meal huh?" He asked the two nodded in agreement to his statement."What are you carnivores?No wonder Aang was probably not in school the rest of the day" She said digusted."You don't get it we don't eat humans we suck the life out of them or change them if we want" he explained but Katara was still confused well until they unleashed their white fangs."Your Vampires?"

**AN:Cliffhanger thought it would be good hope you enjoyed it i spent alot of time on it so yeah see you next time!**


End file.
